Aide
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Durant une nuit horrible, Merlin appelle Arthur, il ne sait pas pourquoi. Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si il était amis, n'est ce pas ? Traduction.


Titre : **A l'aide**

Auteur : **Witty_Teacup**

**Traduction : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

Avec des mains tremblantes, il compose le numéro d'Arthur.

Merlin peut à peine entendre le son que fait les touches tellement il renifle et que sa voix est brisé par les sanglots. Il essaie de rester calme, autant que possible, aussi pour ne pas réveiller Mordred qui est à l'opposé dans leur chambre, même quand les mots font échos encore et encore dans son esprit. Des paroles haineuses, stupides, qui ne semblent pas vouloir s'apaiser.

Enfin, après ce qui semble être une éternité à se noyer dans ses propres larmes, le 'clic' du téléphone se fait entendre et le son grave de la voix groggy d'Arthur demande, « Quoi ? »

Quand bien même, Merlin ne trouve pas la force de parler, acculé par toute les choses qu'il voudrait dire. Tout du moins, au final, c'est avec un pauvre murmure qu'il parvient à dire, « A-Arthur. »

La voix d'Arthur est tout à coup plus sonore et clair, sans plus la moindre trace de sommeil. « Merlin ? »

Merlin continues à ne pas trouver les mots, le souffle irrégulier. Il essaie vraiment de ne pas paniquer mais pour quelques bonnes raisons, il n'y arrive pas. Arthur demande à nouveau, « Merlin ? Merlin, mon pote, réponds moi ! »

« Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, » dit-il, encore et encore, comme si ça lui apportait un peu de réconfort, comme un chant, comme une prière. « Arthur. »

« Je suis là, » le rassure Arthur, comme si Merlin ne l'avait pas entendu la première fois. « Merlin, il y a un problème ? »

Est-ce qu'il y un problème ? Merlin peut nommer au moins une douzaine de problèmes. Tout vas mal, sa vie entière est un problème. Ca va mal depuis que son père est mort alors qu'il était si jeune qu'il n'a même pas eu l'occasion de l'appeler « papa ». Ca va mal depuis que sa mère veut absolument lui donner un père en se remariant avec le mauvais gars. Un homme terrible qu'il devra appeler beau-père. C'est un problème car il traite Merlin, et plus important encore, Mordred, comme des vauriens ne valant pas plus que de la merde sur ses semelles. C'est tout le problème et ce n'est pas_ juste_.

Mais il ne dit rien de tout cela. Il ne sait même plus pourquoi il a appelé Arthur. Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si ils étaient super pote. Bien sûre, ils se parlent, et ils sont dans le même groupe d'amis. Parfois, ils vont voir des films, et d'autrefois ils mangent ensemble, mais ils n'ont jamais été vraiment proches. Merlin est plus proche de sa demi-sœur, Morgane, que de Arthur lui-même.

Il soupire, incertain. Il devrait simplement raccrocher.

« Merlin ! » La voix d'Arthur interrompt ses pensées. « Réponds moi, tu me fouts les boules ! »

« Pardon, pardon, » marmonne-t-il, à peine cohérent. « Pardon, pardon, pardon. Je vais raccrocher, je….. »

« Tu ne fais pas ça ! » Lance Arthur, de son timbre le plus autoritaire. Il parle à Merlin comme si il était son sujet, un paysan même, et qu'Arthur était son roi. « Merlin, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien. Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Merlin n'a pas de mal à sortir les mots coincés dans sa gorge. « Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien, Arthur… »

« Ce n'est pas _rien _si tu m'appelles à… » Il y a une pause, « …3h d matin, en pleurant comme une madeleine. Crache le morceau, Emrys. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Merlin renifle, essayant de reprendre contenance. Il ne répond pas à Arthur de toute évidence, contournant poliment le fond du problème. « Tu vas réveiller Mordred. Arrête de crier. »

« Nous sommes au téléphone, _Merlin_, » râle Arthur. « La seule personne qui va réveiller ton petit frère, c'est toi. »

Merlin ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire légèrement, si doucement que cela s'entend à peine. Il essuie ses yeux avec la manche de sa chemise.

« Vraiment, » reprend Arthur, le timbre plus doux. « Quel est le problème ? Et pourquoi _m'as-tu_ appelé ? »

Merlin hausse les épaules, malgré lui. Il sait qu'Arthur ne peut pas le voir. La vérité est qu'il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi il a appelé Arthur. Pourtant il avait l'impression, comme à chaque fois, qu'il devait lui parler. Sa première réaction quand il s'est senti mal est qu'il devait le faire. Même si ça n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup de sens.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit-il, enfin. « Pourquoi tu n'as pas raccroché ? »

« Parceque je ne suis pas sans cœur, » répond Arthur, se sentant presque offensé à l'idée que Merlin puisse pensé le contraire. « Et que je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas déjà. »

Le cœur de Merlin se serre dans sa poitrine, quelque chose de fort le remue. « Vraiment ? »

« Bien sûre, » soupire Arthur, ensuite il dit plus gentiment, « Dis moi comment je peux t'aider. »

Merlin ignore cette partie d'Arthur – sa douceur, sa gentillesse. Habituellement, Arthur est arrogant et prend des airs supérieurs, mais il a une loyauté très forte pour les gens qui compte pour lui. Mais ceci ? Ce côté bienveillant ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu avant.

Et son cœur douloureux se sent plus léger, en quelque sorte.

« Tu veux que je vienne ? » propose Arthur, quand Merlin ne répond pas. « Je le ferais, tu sais. Si ça peut aider un ami. »

Merlin pense à son frère qui dort dans la chambre à l'opposée, à sa mère qui dort en bas, à son beau-père où dieu seul sait où il est. Il devrait dire non, il ne devrait pas inviter Arthur dans cette maison de fou à la mentalité brisée.

Cependant, il souffle. « Je t'en prie. »

« Donne moi dix minutes, » dit Arthur en concluant, « J'arrive. »

La communication se rompt, et Merlin dépose le téléphone sur son lit. Il tremble encore mais, cependant, il se sent plus calme.

Il se roule en boule sous les draps, touchant le téléphone du bout des doigts.

« Ca va aller, » murmure-t-il à personne en particulier, comme si le simple fait de dire ces mots allait tout changer.

Merlin attend jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des crissements de pneus dans l'allée, puis son téléphone s'allume car il a reçu un texto, même pas dis minutes plus tard.

_Je suis là._

**OOO**


End file.
